


Last Winter

by hhopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Coats, Cold Weather, Cookies, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Loves Christmas, Dean Winchester is a Good Cook, Domestic, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fuzzy socks, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Living Together, M/M, Marshmallows, Mistletoe, Movie Night, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Pet Names, Scarves, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Sledding, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Socks, Soup, Trust, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cooking together, domestic as all get out srsly, fluff fluff fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: A series of destiel winter drabbles published in April because inspiration doesn't care about seasons. Fluffy enough to fund your dentist's European vacation and enjoyed even by non-fans and shippers. (16 very short chapters but updated often-- sorry for that format, though.)





	1. 1: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write a summary or a title for this one so kudos to you for clicking. It's on tumblr as well-- I'll try to update daily.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

When he woke, it was to Dean shaking him back and forth, far too excited for 7AM. 

 

“Cas. It’s snowing.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Snowing. Outside. Let’s go.” He sighed. Dean loved wintertime, and as endearing as it was, he knew it meant he wouldn’t be getting to sleep in this morning. 

 

“Coffee first.”

 

“Deal.”


	2. 2: Cooking Together

They were iced in. And the power had cut out.

 

And it was the third day of this in a row.

 

Dean had tried to make the most of it. They built a blanket fort in the living room and he lit a fire. They played cards until they had paper cuts. They took turns digging through their memories, trying to find stories they hadn’t yet told, but eventually, they ran out of things to do.

 

“I’m hungry. Can we go make something?” Might as well. They untangled themselves from the tentacles of the blankets and went to the kitchen, huddling into each other for warmth. While pawing through the cupboards, they found little. 

 

“How about soup? We’ve got chicken broth.”

 

“Sounds good.” Soon enough, the salty smell was rolling off the stove in waves. Dean grinned and held up the spoon for him to try. “Taste okay?”

 

“Mmm. Very.” They stood there for a minute, grinning like idiots. “Hi there.”

 

“Hey, pretty boy.” He set the spoon down on the counter and wound his arms around Cas’ waist. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered. 

 

He didn’t respond, just leaned in.


	3. 3: Movie Night

“Alright. What are we watching tonight?” Dean dropped down onto the sofa, bowl of popcorn in hand. He read off the title from the DVD case and snuggled in close. 

 

At some point, his head slipped from his shoulder to his lap and Dean’s fingers combed absentmindedly through his hair. His hands were very warm.Jingling bells rang from the television speaker as his eyes slipped shut; the last thing he registered was Dean’s throaty chuckle and ‘goodnight, Cas.’

 

When he woke up again, the tv was switched off and he was snoring behind him. As Cas shifted, arm full of pins and needles, Dean whined sleepily and fell over in an attempt to get away from whatever was disrupting his sleep. He harrumphed, and Cas knew he was awake. 

 

“Hello, love,” he yawned. 

 

“Cas? Time is it?”

 

“Late. I think it’s time we head to bed.” 

 

“I’m good. Let’s just stay here.” Cas sighed. He knew that in the morning he’d be complaining about his neck hurting, but as Dean pulled him up the couch to lay in his arms, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “‘Night, baby.”


	4. 4: Decorating the Tree

“You can be a real dork sometimes, you know that?” Of course he knew. He was the one wearing sparkly garland like a wig. “Maybe we should just put you on top of the tree.”

“And why’s that?” he laughed, hooking a few ornaments from his fingers. 

“Because I’m pretty well convinced you’re an angel.”


	5. 5: Flu Season

“I’m dying.”

“No you aren’t. Just a little case of the sniffles, baby.” Wrong. He had only days left, he was sure of it; Dean rolled his eyes and leaned over the back of the couch to ruffle his hair. He leaned into the touch. “Your head’s a little warm.”

“I told you.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a fever, Cas.” He groaned and curled further in on himself. “Alright. Hey, let’s get you in bed. Much more comfortable.” Normally he’d have asked where Dean would sleep if he was covering their bed in germs. Today he just nodded and dragged his tired self across the apartment, falling on top of the covers as soon as he was close enough. Chuckling, Dean rearranged him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Need anything, honey bee?”

“No thank you.” The bed shifted beside him and he found a warm chest pressed to his back.

“Get some rest, then.”


	6. 6: Hot Chocolate

“Microwave minutes are longer than regular minutes,” Dean whined as he dumped the chocolate powder into the mug. Cas kissed his cheek.

“Patience, grasshopper.”

“But Caaas—”

“Here,” he interrupted. “Open.” Dean turned on his heel and found himself face to face with him, their noses almost brushing. Cas held up a mini marshmallow. Plump lips parted obediently, and were rewarded by the morsel’s sticky sweetness. Dean hummed at the taste and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft, sugared kiss. _He always smells like cinnamon,_ he thought, burying his nose in the soft curve of his neck once they pulled apart. The microwave chimed; they ignored it.


	7. 7: Ice Skating

“I’m not going to let you fall, Cas,”  he promised. His mittened hand was clasped firmly around his own. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he said, taking a steeling breath. Dean kicked his skate into the ice and they started gliding. He locked his knees and kept his feet glued to the ground, choosing to allow Dean’s foot strokes to guide them along the slippery white surface.

“You’re good. You’ve just gotta relax, baby, I’ve got you.” He nodded and allowed his muscles to uncoil the teensiest bit. Dean, still tugging them around, shuffled so he was moving backwards before him, holding both his hands. Slowly, Cas lifted one foot.

Falling. He was falling over. _Not good. Not good. Dean, help._ “Ah!” Steadying hands grabbed his waist and righted him.

“I’ve gotcha. You aren’t gonna fall.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”


	8. 8: Mistletoe

He was brushing through the doorway when Dean tapped his shoulder.

“Look up,” he said, pointing. A little bunch of green leaves were tied up with a red ribbon, hanging from the ceiling. Then, laughing, “I wonder who could have put that there?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me for it.” Cas surged forward and, chapped lips and all, kissed the smirk right off his face.

“I can’t deny that.”


	9. 9: Wearing Ugly Sweaters

“I’m not wearing it, Cas.” The sweater was cute. It had a reindeer on it.

 

“The hell you aren’t.”

 

(He wore it.)


	10. 10: Bundling Up

He needed to put Dean in a long coat more regularly.Lord have mercy, the sight was almost enough to melt the snow around them. 

 

On the other hand, it was still positively _frigid_ out here and no matter how hot his boyfriend was, he was still three seconds away from freezing to death. He puffed warm air into his hands for the third time in five minutes and Dean shot him a look.

 

“Cas, I told you to bring gloves or something.”

 

“I didn’t expect it to be this cold, though.” He sighed at him. 

 

“Come here.” They pulled off to the side of the walkway. He unwound the scarf from around his neck and tied it around Cas’, then opened the front of his coat. When he settled against his chest he buttoned it back up again, arms coming around the both of them. “Better?”

 

“Thanks, Romeo.” He felt lips against the back of his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you.”


	11. 11: Looking at Christmas Lights

“Do you think I’m prettier than the lights?” he mused as they started walking again. 

 

“Much.” The world was a knot of icy streets and glowing bulbs. If you listened closely, you could hear Nat King Cole playing from somebody’s speakers, or the conversations of their neighbors as they all wandered the sidewalks. He gripped his mug tighter and leaned into Dean’s side as his breath formed a little cloud in front of his face. “Chilly, huh?”

 

“A little.” A warm, heavy arm got draped around his shoulders. Next thing he knew, they had stopped walking and were kissing in front of the house with not one, not two, but _four_ nativity sets in the front yard. When they finally came up for air, a crowd had circled around them. He glanced up and then looked away again, burying his face into his shoulder. “Dean, they’re staring.”

 

A whoop drew him out of his embarrassment. Somebody laughed, and several more applauded. He looked up at the ring of people and gave a little wave. 

 

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Dean crowed, and they all chuckled at him before turning away. “And merry Christmas to you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Chapters 11-16 have been finished and posted on my blog for a while now and I completely forgot to keep going on here. I'll post them now.


	12. 12: Sledding

A sled was so much better than wings. The cold didn’t even matter as he whipped down the side of the hill, the downy white powder at the bottom a promising runway to stop in. Dean was neck and neck with him, but it looked like Cas just might pull ahead— and obviously, he couldn’t let that happen. He leaned forward, and gained more and more speed. 

 

The problem was that he couldn’t stop. 

 

He flew head over heels, cutting a thick path through the snow. The sled veered off towards the bottom on its own. Eventually, Dean landed face-down at the foot of the hill. Cas slid in just a moment later, as he rolled so that his back was in the ice.

 

“I won.”

 

“Yes you did, Romeo.” He looked him over. Now he understood why people took so many pictures of eyelashes with snow on them. Wow.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

(And that’s the story of how they both almost got frostbite from making out in a snow bank in the middle of December.)


	13. 13: Wearing Fuzzy Socks

There were only a few more days before Christmas when he finally got tired of it. How on earth were his feet so cold? They were sitting on the sofa, Dean folded up in Cas’ lap, and his icy toes started creeping up beneath the hem of his pajama pants. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing. 

 

“You need to stop doing that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your feet are _exceedingly_ cold, love.” He smirked and pressed his toes further against his calf. “Dean,” he groaned. 

 

“Something bothering you?” This was how it started last time. That tickle war ended with a twisted ankle, a broken lamp, and a small dent in the wall which they still hadn’t fixed. 

 

“Please go put some socks on.” Dean looked at him, sighed, and laughed. 

 

“Whatever you say, angel.” He kissed his cheek and pulled himself off the couch. “Be back in a sec.” When he came back, he had on a pair of ridiculously fuzzy socks. They were bright blue and had little snowmen on them. 

 

“Much better.”


	14. 14: In Front of the Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! If you squint really hard, this one has something that might resemble plot!

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?” he asked idly.

 

“Do you want to?” The fire popped at them, maybe like a laugh. Dean shrugged against his chest.

 

“It was always kind of a ‘someday’ thing for me, but if you do, then yeah. I think you’re pretty much it for me.” For his commitment-phobe boyfriend, this was a big admission. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and sighed happily. Dean picked his hands up from his waist and started playing with the slender fingers. 

 

“You’re it for me, too.” He didn’t flinch, just traced a fingertip along Cas’ palm. 

 

He wondered, idly, whether he would remember the smell of woodsmoke when he thought back to this moment. 


	15. 15: Christmas Cookies

“Dean, you’ve got flour on your face.” He also had icing in his hair and what was probably dough stuck to his shirt, but that wasn’t really the point. 

 

He shrugged, ‘eh’ed, and went back to frosting his cookie. For somebody with such large hands, he was surprisingly good at the intricate detail work. Christ, it was nearly midnight. And half of the cookies hadn’t gone in the oven yet. This year, being their first Christmas, they didn’t want to miss any important Hallmark moments— including Christmas cookies. 

 

They had needed to go to Costco to get all of the ingredients. There was now a whole cabinet devoted to baking pans. They had printed enough recipes to make a book. 

 

To be fair, they had only chosen eleven or so to actually make.

 

“And… done.” 

 

“Wow.”

 

“You like them?” They were beautiful. Snowflake shaped sugar cookies, all spread with the thinnest layer of blue icing and adorned with skinny, white and silver spiderweb-like designs; he nodded zealously. (When he kissed him, his lips tasted like cinnamon and sugar.)

 

Dean picked up a smaller cookie and snapped it in half. A little something inside of him died at the sight— how could he break something so pretty? It was more than made up for, though, when those decorator’s fingers brought a bite to his lips. Immediately, he noted the sweetness of the frosting, then the warmth of the pastry. 

 

“Sweetheart, you’re a culinary genius.”

 

“So we should make them again next year?” He just snatched another cookie off the tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens to be my personal favorite.


	16. 16: New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly stole a factoid I got from The Fault in Our Stars

_Why don’t we drink champagne all the time? It’s so fizzy and happy_. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud until Dean laughed. 

 

“I think it’s about time we cut you off, honey bee.”

 

“Have I told you the thing about the monk and the stars before?”

 

“Three times.” Oh. A glass of water was folded into his hand in place of the crystal flute. “Only a minute left.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean hummed and leaned into his side, hips pushing against against the edge of the countertop. “I think my resolution is to kiss you, more.”

 

“Well, then. I think we’d best get started, huh?” As Dean pressed their lips together to a soundtrack of fireworks, Cas knew how the monk felt; he was tasting the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is very short but I'm updating frequently so I think it's okay. Sorry, I know it's annoying. <3  
> Tumblr: http://hhopp.tumblr.com/post/159115970564/last-winter-the-masterpost  
> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
